Dos objetivos
by ChibiOkami200
Summary: Una apuesta, dos objetivos enfrentados, diez minutos para lograrlos, una silla. ¿Podrá el Bad Touch Trio ganar? [CosaMuyRandom]


_Dos objetivos_

* * *

-Una apuesta-

-¿Una apuesta?-

-Yes. Para los tres, una que sinceramente dudo, puedan ganar-

-Petit, no te engañes, sabes perfectamente que ganaremos-

-Demuéstrenmelo y lo creeré-

-¡Kesese! ¡Prepárate para sorprenderte, cejotas!

Se alejaron un poco de Inglaterra mientras sonreían, confiados. Estaban en una habitación, había pocas cosas allí, una mesa de madera oscura con una taza de té, donde se encontraba sentado el inglés, una pequeña lámpara en el techo que alumbraba lo suficiente, algunos recortes de telas y una que otra que rama tirada por allí, al igual que algunas otras cosas sin importancia; lo único importante allí era lo que había en el centro de la habitación, lo que los tres pares de ojos observaban seriamente.

Allí no había otra cosa más que el país americano, Estados Unidos de América, sentando tranquilamente en una silla que hacia juego con la mesa donde se encontraba la representación humana del Reino Unido.

El Bad Touch Trio se observaron entre ellos. Cada uno tenía diez minutos para lograr su cometido, el cual creían, era sencillo.

El objetivo: Hacer que Alfred les cediera voluntariamente la silla sin usar la fuerza.

-"_Recuérdalo América, tu no debes moverte de esa silla sin que haya una razón verdaderamente fuerte para hacerlo. Tu objetivo es permanecer allí sentado"-_

_-"¡Oki Doki!"-_

-Well, idiots ¿Quién comenzara?-pregunto, Inglaterra, tratando de simular lo ansioso que estaba por ver aquello

-Fusososo-el español se adelantó unos pasos, sonriente- ¡El jefe lo hará!-

En ese corto tiempo que tuvo, España había planeado alrededor de tres cosas para lograr que América le cediera el asiento, y estaba seguro que alguna de esas cosas debía funcionar… ¿Verdad?

-De acuerdo-Arthur tomo un cronometro, contaría los diez minutos exactos- Tu tiempo comienza…ya-

Antonio no necesito que dijera más, corrió rápidamente hacia un rincón de la habitación y tomó un trapo viejo que se encontraba tirado allí por algún motivo, suspiro, y de espaldas a sus amigos coloco aquel trapo debajo de su camisa, simulando estar más gordo de lo normal mientras ponía una cara de cansancio extremo y caminaba de manera extraña a donde se encontraba el americano sentado.

-Ah…ahh-la cara de cansancio que había logrado poner el español impresionaba, era un buen actor- …S-señor, podría usted darme el asiento, estoy muy cansado, y como notara…. embarazado-

Inglaterra se atraganto con su té negro, América casi se cae de la silla, Francia aguanto la risa, Prusia cayó al suelo sin retenerla; el español estaba loco.

-¿E-excuse me?-Alfred apenas y salía del asombro

-Como escucho-sonreía aunque conservaba la cara de cansancio-El medico dijo que será niño…creo que lo llamare Lovi. Así que si usted pudiera darme el asiento, le estaría muy agradecido-

-E-eh…lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, en verdad yo también estoy muy cansado…comí muchas hamburguesas y ahora no puedo mantenerme de pie-

-¡Por favor, señor! No me siento muy bien-

-Lo siento, pero no-

El hombre embarazado se alejó unos pocos metros para recoger una rama que bien podía simular ser un bastón, y con ella, fue cojeando hasta el mismo lugar, esta vez, su voz sonaba más desesperada que antes.

-¡Señor, por favor! ¡Piense en mi hijo!-Antonio se felicitó mentalmente, en verdad era buen actor-Ade-además hace poco me torcí la pierna, me duele mucho, no sé cuánto aguantare de pie-

-…-Alfred negó con la cabeza-Puedes pedirle el asiento a alguien más-

El español se puso de espaldas, pensando en otra cosa y volvió girarse.

-¡Arg! ¡Ahora me duele la otra pierna! ¡S-señor!-

-…-Volvió a negar con la cabeza

-¡Señor!-España se acercó un poco a él, caminando aún más raro que antes-¡Ahora me duelen ambas piernas, por favor, déjeme sentar!-

-…-nuevamente negación

El embarazado ya estaba desesperado, el tiempo se agotaba y el muy jodido de Alfred no parecía colaborar, solo le quedaba su último recurso.

Se tiró al suelo, algo lejos de donde se encontraba el país americano, y simulaba tener convulsiones, aquello haría sin duda que él se parara y lo socorriera, como cualquier persona normal haría, separándose así de su silla; sin embargo, no esperaba lo que sucedió. Comenzaba a odiar al gringo. Este sí se había acercado a socorrerlo, pero no de la forma que esperaba…sin pararse de la silla, aun con el culo sobre ella se arrastró con silla y todo hasta su ubicación, justo al tiempo que el cejotas indicaba que su turno había terminado.

-Buena suerte para la próxima Spain-comento Inglaterra con burla-¿Quién será el próximo valiente?-

-…-Ni Francia ni Prusia tenían intenciones de pasar en ese momento, sin embargo-¡Como yo soy el más awesome hare mi entrada al final, por lo que pasara Francia!-

Este último no pudo evitar mirar mal a su amigo, sin embargo se encamino hasta quedar en frente de América y cuando el británico anuncio el inicio de su tiempo, se puso manos a la obra.

Lo primero que hizo fue tirar sus cabellos hacia atrás, de la manera más lenta y hermosa que pudo para luego caminar de la manera más gay que pudo, según los demás presentes, hacia su oponente, y al estar cerca de este, con una mano acaricio la mejilla de este, y se alejó; seguía caminando gay. Pronto y rápido, el francés se arrojó contra una pared, y se arrastraba por esta mientras mantenía su trasero al aire, todos parecían darse cuenta de la intención del país del amor. Repentinamente se separó de la pared, y se acercó hasta Alfred nuevamente, se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda, mientras con sus manos recorría el pecho de este depravadamente.

-Me…podes dar el asiento…por favor-susurro contra su oído-Si lo haces…todo esto va a ser tuyo, querido-

América tenía una cara de susto, pero igualmente se negaba.

-…Por favor-

El francés se separó de él y se puso delante, pero dándole la espalda, y entonces, inclinando sus rodillas comenzó a andar de un lado hacia otro, básicamente enseñándole su trasero al otro, enviándole en el último instante un beso por el aire. La antigua colonia inglesa seguía negándose, pero entonces, el francés vino y se sentó sobre sus piernas, ronroneando en voz baja mientras seguía pidiéndole al americano el asiento.

-¡STOP! ¡STOP! ¡Ya termino tú tiempo, estúpida y repulsiva flog!

-¡¿Ehh?!-Francia se paró, cruzando sus brazos-¡Apenas y pasaron cinco minutos!

-¡Yo digo que tu tiempo termino! ¡Así que basta!-

-Jum, solo me sacas porque sabes que hubiera ganado-

Francis se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de donde se encontraba el español aun embarazado, frustrado, ahora todo dependía del prusiano, que esperaban, supiera que hacer en esa situación.

Inglaterra sonreía, ya habían perdido dos idiotas, ahora faltaba uno…era imposible que ganaran, la victoria seria suya, y por esa razón, confiado, indico que el tiempo del albino había comenzado.

Prusia se acercó al americano sin ninguna prisa, sonriendo con superioridad, había ideado algo que era imposible fallara. Se observaron por alrededor de un minuto ambos oponentes, cuando de pronto, Gilbert comenzó a buscar algo en su chaqueta, algo que luego extendió hasta Alfred, quien lo miraba, sorprendido.

-Te doy veinte dólares y te invito tres hamburguesas a cambio de la silla-

-¡Hecho!-

El rubio se paró y le cedió la silla al albino, quien se sentó mirando con superioridad a los demás presentes.

-¡Kesese!-soltó una risa, mirando divertido la expresión del británico-¡¿Qué no dije que el asombroso Yo ganaría?!

* * *

Primero que nada...¡Gracias por leer esta cosa tan rara! :'D espero que les haya sacado al menos una pequeña risa, aunque la verdad lo dudo, solo sé que quedo muy raro~

Segundo, esto esta basado un 90% en hechos reales...Ohonhonhon ewé

Y...no se, gracias!


End file.
